Pan Post 86
Pan Post 86 is the battle between Typhon and The Ascension, two God-Monarchs training in the God-Monarch Middle Ground while the others watch. When their battle starts to extend beyond the arena, Imeryn Hypericum requests that they stay confined to the arena so the audience could watch. Typhon uses divine fire to melt The Ascension but The Ascension coalesces into many humanoid figures. The humanoids attack the Ur-dragon with spears but he swallows them and fires them back. The Ascension sees no relevance in winning the battle and so it submits victory to Typhon. Post Typhon vs. The Ascension As the glittering petals of The Ascension swirl around Typhon, the petals themselves begin to smear into a solid, scar-covered prison. The great Ur-Dragon, covered in scarred scales of red, black and gold himself, flashes his teeth in a wicked grin. Typhon: "A trap? How simple of you! Let's see you try against my true measure!" He spreads his wings and lifts off, swooping away from the arena ground. As Typhon does so, The Ascension's shimmering strokes against reality follow like ribbons. With each beating of his wings, Typhon grows in size, and with each beat, The Ascension leap-frogs, the ribbons twisting into a deadly laser light show. When Typhon begins to swell beyond the size of a mountain, and The Ascension preparing to shift into an incomprehensible hypersolid which rings around planets, Imeryn interrupts them. Imeryn: "Would you be so kind as to stay within the arena grounds? This was meant to be a little affair of fun, after all." The two stop in their dick-measuring contest. Typhon: "As you wish. After all, you spread yourself across the universes, Ascension, but you lack what makes a god in your reach to the commons." The Ascension: "What is a god but relative on a scale?" A divine fire spews form from Typhon as he condenses back down in size, but instead of lessening in power, the fire intensifies, blinding and melting The Ascension upon the arena grounds and the ocean. Typhon lands back on the arena ground, now back to the "normal dragon" size he started at during the beginning of the fight. Typhon: "Significance." Imeryn and some of the other God-Monarchs applaud at the show and blow against The Ascension. They all know that this is not the end, though, as the melted parts pool together and up to form several child-like humanoid forms, each bearing scars on otherwise natural, if primitive, aesthetics. Neith in particular seems to be rooting more for The Ascension. The voice of the Ascension, having been more ethereal before, now projects more plainly from his humanoid forms. The Ascension: "A facet of scale. All is relative." Typhon: "And a god makes themselves absolute! My derkesthai know this to be true and give worship for that gift. But what would you know of that, with your smattering specks of commoners you deem followers, who make of what they think is as if they were gods themselves, all equal among each other?" While Typhon gives his speech, The Ascension rains upon him brilliant spears all across his body. Despite their apparent lethality, they largely bounce off his scales, even his eyes, as if it only water. He laughs as he even opens his mouth upward to gulp the shots, then spitting them back at The Ascension, who guard themselves with shields, though some fall and reform, though clearly more worn than before. What few wounds Typhon received quickly heal. Typhon: "My cause is righteous, and my virtue won the heart of the purest angel in the multiverse! What is your cause, Ascension? What significance do you assert upon our mutual enemy?" A stand-off lingers. Dave turns to Imeryn. Dave: "So how are these matches to end, anyway? Do we give them points for showmanship and technical execution or something?" Imeryn: "Nothing so formal, Dave. They simply fight until one gives up." Dave: "Uh...and if neither do?" Imeryn: "I'll make a call if things start to drag out. You hear me, you two? Don't drag this out!" With their spears and shields still held in defense, The Ascension takes the time to have one of its humanoid forms look back at the other God-Monarchs. The Ascension: "Significance is relative..." The humanoids lower their spears and shields. The Ascension: "...and winning this battle is not significant. We yield to the honorable Typhon." Imeryn and some of the other God-Monarchs applaud one more. Typhon humphs in his victory, then flies to perch on one of the mighty pillars nearby the seating. The Ascension dissolves their humanoid forms, forming glittering petals once more. Lo: "Gaaaaaay!" The petals float to the seating, where they form an audience of humanoids filling much of the seating. Imeryn: "So who wants to go next? Any volunteers?" Category:Pan Post Category:Post